Masha/Background
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} |-|Background= There was a land in the far north called Nost Gal, where it was winter snow all year round. It was also known as the land closest to the Frozen Sea. In Nost Gal's long history was a mythical Bear. In the early days of Nost Gal, there were thousands of bears that lived and fought with the people of Nost Gal. With the help of the bears, they were able to survive in the world full of ice and snow. Then, there was a young Masha, who was a descendant of famous hunters in Nost Gal. She had a special ability to talk with the bears. She thought that the spirit of bears - to forever fight without giving up - was the spirit of Nost Gal. Soon, people in Nost Gal discovered the ancient "Beast Power" of the Bear, which was believed to have helped these bears protect themselves and live long. In order to get and harness this power, people of Nost Gal began to kill bears and consequently started a war with the bears. The Bear King found that the bears were no longer respected by the people of Nost Gal. He led his bears to resist and even attacked Nost Gal. The friendship between Nost Gal and the bears was totally broken. Masha knew how important the bears were to the people of Nost Gal. She started to rescue these bears by herself and helped them return to their Bear King. This enraged the people of Nost Gal. They not only decided to continue slaughtering the bears but also to arrest Masha. However, the Bear King knew everything the Nost Gal people did and decided to punish the Nost Gal people by releasing the ancient power of Bear to transform those people who attacked the bears into a "Human-Bear Hybrid". Masha watched her people die. She decided to stop the bear invasion after escaping from Nost Gal. She intended to solve the conflict between Nost Gal and the bears. However, she was too weak to fight against the Bear King. Many bears followed their Bear king and attacked Masha. No matter how many times she was knocked down, Masha stood up and tried to find a way to defeat the Bear King. She used her special ability to communicate with the bears and let the bears fight against each other. When the chance came, Masha gave a final blow and defeated the Bear King. Masha could have defeated the Bear King, but the power of the Bear King was about to hit those innocent bears. She chose to protect the innocent. She was hit by the Bear King and fell down on the ground. The Bear King stopped his attack when he saw Masha getting hurt and finally forgave the Nost Gal people. He healed Masha with an ancient power, which also gave her 3 lives. The Bear King promised to Masha that there would be no war between the bears and Nost Gal. Masha became the only power of the bears with which she would continue to use to protect Nost Gal The Nost Gal people and the bears lived in harmony.